Blood Brothers
by Ray O'Neill
Summary: What happens if the two host of the heavenly dragon were friends. Or more precisely what would happen if they somehow took a oath of brotherhood. Issei Hyoudou had an incident in his early childhood that dragged him in the supernatural world. There he made many interesting friends and a brother. (Issei is a bit oc, Issei x Harem) (Story for adoption)


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

* * *

 **Ok soooooo~**

 **Have you guys ever wondered what could happened if somehow Issei and Vali would have met earlier in life and by God knows how, they somehow managed to become actual bro's? Both literally and figuratively?**

 **I don't about you guys but i actually think it could be really interesting.**

 **Warning: I'm not sure if i will be able to write this story due to lack of time. So i'm posting this chapter as an means of finding a collaborator.**

 **If anyone thinks he can and wants to write and continue this story, please contact me for approval and further information's (i might have some small conditions).**

* * *

 _'There are no mistakes. The events we bring upon ourselves, no matter how unpleasant, are necessary in order to learn what we need to learn; whatever steps we take, they're necessary to reach the places we've chosen to go.' - Richard Bach_

 _This not the story of a perverted boy who dreamed to build a harem and become a Harem King. This is also not the story of a boy who only wanted to fight strong opponents._

 _But rather the story of the least likely two individuals in this world that became brothers._

 _Normally Issei Hyoudou was supposed to meet an old perverted man at a young age, which taught him his love for breasts which put him on the road of becoming the 'Oppai Dragon'._

 _But what if that didn't happen? What if on that day something else happened? Just how fucked up could this world turn out?_

 _Not even Azazel's_ _Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Super Computer can calculate the amount of shit that could happen._

* * *

 _~Blood Brothers~_

 **Kuoh Academy**

It was a perfectly normal day for the recently Co-ed High school Kuoh Academy. It was lunch time and many students were just sitting outside and enjoyed lunch in the warm sunlight. While others just went to peep on girls.

''Kyahhh! Catch them!'' a rather large number of girls screamed in rage.

Yep a perfectly normal day. The perfectly normal screams of the girls trying to catch the 'Perverted duo' and apply to them a dose of divine retribution.

A brown haired boy who was enjoying his lunch next to a tree couldn't help but sigh at this scene. ''Don't those guys ever get bored of getting beat up?''

''You got to give them credit for always trying at least.'' The silver haired boy next to him replied with a bored expression.

The brown haired boy gave his friend a dry stare. ''Since when did you start defending perverts Vali?''

''Never did.'' Vali replied bored as he took a bite of his tempura. ''But are you sure your one to call other perverts, Issei?'' he asked with a small smirk.

''Ok screw you.'' Issei growled. '' I just happen to admire a women's body like any normal teenage boy. Besides I don't go around peeking or doing indecent things like the 'Perverted Duo'.''

''Really?'' Vali raised an eyebrow. '' So what about that time you went into the woman's locker back at the base?''

''I told you that was accident.'' Issei replied with a blush on his face. '' It's not my fault nobody told me that they changed the lockers.''

''And yet your face didn't seem so sorry for what you did at that time.''

''Oh shut up.'' Issei growled as he was stuffing his face with rice. ''With an old man like ours you should be grateful that I didn't end up into a breast loving maniac.''

''And yet you can't help but stare at them.'' Vali replied.

''Like your one to talk.'' Issei said with a devilish smirk on his face. ''Don't think that I didn't notice how your eyes widen slightly when we pass a hot girl wearing skin tight leggings.''

''... I regret the day I told you my preference in a woman's body.'' Vali muttered while avoiding eye contact.

Issei pated Vali on the shoulder. ''Hey you took a rock of my and the old man's chest when you told me that you like butts. Me and the old man were getting worried you might be on the opposite team since you never showed any interest in any of the girls at the base.''

''Just because I don't express my interest in the opposite sex doesn't mean I like guys.'' Vali replied with a tired sigh.

A small frown appeared on Issei's face. ''Yeah right, you got like what 100 confessions since we got here and refused each one of them. You could at least refused more politely instead of going 'I refuse' like some Emo ninja.''

Vali simply shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't see the point with going out with a girl that doesn't peak my attention.''

''Knowing you, the only kind of woman you would be interested in is a strong battle hungry fighter like yourself.'' Issei sighed.

''...I don't see the problem in that.'' Vali replied bored.

''You should try going on a date or two before dying in a glorious battle you know?''

''Still don't give a damn.'' Vali replied.

A tick mark suddenly formed on the brunette's forehead. ''That's it, on the first occasion that I get I will get you stone drunk and take you meet some girls.''

Vail's eyes widen for a few seconds before replaying. ''...We're underage.''

''And you wonder why the old man always worries about you.'' Issei sighed.

''...Moving on.'' The calm and normal air around started to change to a serious and cold one. ''Did you find anything suspect?''

''Nah, everything seems to be pretty ok.'' Issei said as he remember the scouting he done previously on the area. ''The heirs of Gremory and Sitri seem to manage this place without any problems.''

Vali narrowed his eyes. ''Hope you didn't let yourself get discovered.''

''I'm keeping my presence hidden as best as I can.'' Issei sighed.

''Really?'' Vali asked while starring at his friend.

''What's with that face?'' Issei asked confused.

''Should I remind you of that mission we had a while ago.'' Vali said with a small frown on his face.

Issei averted his gaze as his face began sweating. ''...I told I couldn't help it.''

''What kind of a fighter gets indigestion during a mission and stops concealing his presence due to stomach pain.'' Vali sighed tiredly.

''You should try eating Peneume-san's cooking before commenting...'' Issei replied with a terrified face.

Vali stared at him, opened his mouth to reply but just couldn't find how to retort. ''...Ok maybe you did have your reason's.''

''Told you.''

'' **Haaaa...** '' a voice sighed from Issei's hand.

''Something the matter Ddraig?'' Issei asked the gem that appeared on his hand.

'' **You know I can never get used to this kind of atmosphere around you two.** '' Ddraig replied tiredly.

'' **Me neither...** '' Another voice said, this time coming from Vali's back.

''You too Albion?'' Vali asked.

'' **Considering that our former hosts used to kill each other on the first sight do to shear principle only, it's weird seeing you two just chilling and talking like best buds**. '' The Welsh dragon said.

''Is it really so bad?'' Issei asked confused.

'' **Not really...just weird.** ''

'' **If someone would have told me that one of my hosts would actually became brothers with one of Ddraig's hosts I would have Divided them until they disappeared.** '' The Vanishing dragon stated.

''Maybe if you would convinced your previous hosts to just talk a little instead of killing each other like morons perhaps it wouldn't have been so weird.'' Issei suggested while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'' **Blame God not us. He always put us into the hosts that ended up killing each other**. '' Ddraig said.

'' **He really did a number on us when he put us into these guys didn't He?** '' Albion asked sarcastically.

'' **I guess it's better than that time with the couple...** '' Ddraig replied with a rather scared voice.

'' **Please don't remind me...** '' Albion begged.

'' What do you mean by couple?'' Issei asked confused.

'' **It was a long time ago. I don't know how it happened but Albion and I ended up in hosts that ended up being a couple**. ''

'' **One of the most awkward situations that I experienced**. ''

''Were they bothered by the fact that they were you hosts?''

'' **No really... But it was really awkward when my host and Albion's hostess were having sex...** ''

''Ok... I don't want to imagine how that was...'' Issei replied with a grim face.

''How did it end up?'' Vali asked a bit curios himself. This was the first time he heard Ddraig and Albion actually share old memories.

'' **Ddraig's host cheated on her! Your host sure was a bastard to make such a sweet girl cry like that**. ''

'' **Sweet?! That girl went on a rampage and sank six islands out of rage**. ''

'' **Hey your host knew what he was getting into when he got together with her.** ''

'' **Can't argue with that. Ever since then I've been warning my hosts to avoid yandere girls like plague.** '' Ddraig sighed.

''Your saying how odd it's for us to get along and yet also chat form time to time like old buddies.'' Issei stated.

'' **Were stuck all day into these damn scared gears. It's not like we have anything better to do, besides we still pretty much hate each other's guts.** '' Ddraig said.

'' **Agreed.** '' Albion nodded.

''And yet you don't even remember why you hate each other. How sad.'' Issei smirked.

'' **Oh shut up partner**.'' Ddraig growled.

The two boy just stayed there and finished their lunch's right when the bell began ringing. ''Guess lunch is over...'' Vali stated as he got up.

''Well lets go back to class.'' Issei smirked as he began walking.

They just casually walked back to their classroom, while hearing what the others students were gossiping about them, via their enhanced hearing.

''Hey look it's the Hyoudou brothers.'' A girl whispered like a fan girl.

''Huh? They're brothers? But they look nothing alike?'' a boy asked confused, and he had his reasons, after all Vali and Issei looked nothing alike.

''One of them must be adopted.'' A girl stated the obvious.

''Oh... which one do you like more?'' a girl asked.

''Well Vali-kun has that mysterious bad boy presence around, but Issei-kun has a more warm and friendly personality.'' A girl commented as she was imagining herself being courted by both brothers.

''Here they go again.'' Vali sighted.

''Like you're not enjoying the feeling.'' Issei smirked.

''...I'm not.'' Vali growled as he entered the class.

''Ho ho, if it isn't the Hyoudou duo.'' Aika Kiryuu stated with a smirk on her face.

''Stop calling us that Kiryuu.'' Issei said annoyed.

''What? Don't you enjoy a little teasing?'' Aika grinned.

''Only if it's from a _girl_.'' Issei replied with a smirk.

''Tsk. Stingy as always. What about you Vali-chan?'' Aika asked the silver haired boy.

''...'' Vali starred at her, then he immediately went to his desk and stared out the window.

''You ok bro?'' Issei asked confused.

''...Her stare creeps me out... it's like she is stripping me with her stare.'' Vali said with a few sweat drops on his face. He was just one the many victims of Kiryuu Aika's stare that has the power to tell the exact size of a male's intimate part.

''I know how you feel.'' Issei sighed as he patted his shoulder.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei was humming as he was cooking dinner, only to start searching everywhere for something. ''Hey bro, where did you put the soy sauce?''

''Did you try the upper closet?'' Vali shouted from the second floor.

''Found it!'' Issei shouted happily as he found it and poured some in the frying pan.

''Stir fry again?'' Vali asked tiredly as he entered the kitchen.

A tick make formed on Issei's head. ''At least I know how to cook something else besides instant ramen.''

''Touché.'' Vali replied.

The two brothers simply sat and enjoyed their dinner until Issei asked. ''So what do we have to do tonight?''

Vali drank a little water and answered. ''Azazel said that a group of fallen angels were sent in the area to scout for sacred gear users. They stopped giving their periodic reports so he think they might went rogue or got taken out. So he wants us to search for them.''

''Any ideas who they are?'' Issei asked.

Vali nodded and took out a piece of paper out of his pocket. ''Dohnasekk from the Kokabiel's division, Kalawarmer from Peneume's division, Mittlet from Tamiel's division and...'' he stopped as he read the last name, his left eye twitching slightly.

''And who?'' Issei asked.

''You won't like this...'' Vali sighed.

''Oh who could it be that it could make me mad?'' Issei asked curios.

''Raynare...'' Vali said.

''...Raynare?'' Issei asked with a straight face.

''Raynare.''

''Please tell me your talking about a different Raynare.'' Issei said with a rather lifeless face.

''Nope, it's the one you know.'' Vali sighed.

Issei could only hit the table with his head and begin complaining. ''I swear that girl is going to kill me one these days with her damn problems.''

''It's your fault for hanging out with Grigori's #1 Bitch.'' Vali sighed.

''Hey... she is not so bad.'' Issei growled... though he had to admit that wasn't too far from the truth,

'' **Partner... if someone like Vali calls her that, you must realize how bad she is**. '' Ddraig remarked.

''She just doesn't get along with people, that's all.'' He retorted, a few small drops of sweat on his face.

''Bro... That girl is an power hungry, obsessed fan girl of the leaders. If Azazel or Shemhazai would tell her to strip and bend over she would do it without a second to think.''

''I know she has some issues, but she not all bad.'' Issei said with a face, bullets of sweat covering his head.

''She thinks of herself as a superior being to anything that is not fallen angel, she thinks she is superior than most mid-level and high-level fallen angels when she is just a weak low-level, she complains about every single thing she finds annoying, she refuses many missions because she finds them too much of a drag. And those are just a few of her so called issues, need I continue the list?'' Vali asked with a bored face.

Issei sweat dropped and avoided eye contact. ''Ok, maybe she is a major bitch, but I think she could be nice if she tried.''

''...Don't come crying at me if she stabs you one day in the chest.'' Vali sighed.

''Oh come on, there's no way she could do that... I think.'' Issei muttered.

''Ara ara, am I interrupting your brotherly bonding time?'' a sweet voice was heard behind Issei.

Vali noticed first who it was. ''Akeno-san? Didn't you say you were going to stay at the shrine tonight?''

''Some of my clients cancelled their appointments so I don't need to be at the shrine tomorrow.'' She smiled at the two dragon boys.

''I see.'' Vali nodded bored.

''So how was your day Ise?'' she asked as she began hugging Issei from the back, rubbing her face against his.

''H-Hey easy with the hugging Akeno-chan.'' Issei told her bashfully, a deep crimson blush taking over his face.

''But I missed you~'' she chirped happily.

''You saw him in the morning.'' Vali comment.

''Vali-kun sure doesn't understand a maidens heart.'' She teased the silver haired boy.

''Since when do maidens keep S&M equipment in their room?'' Vali retorted to her teasing.

A small blush took over Akeno's face, she put one of her hands over her mouth. ''Oh my, did you go around searching in my room Vali-kun? Did your male instincts finally awaken, and you're now craving for the clothes of a young lady?'' She teased, while holding her hands under her chest in order to extensive her assets.

''...'' Vali was silent as he realized that this was going nowhere... at least in his case.

Issei chuckled as he saw his bro getting silenced. ''Cut him some slack Akeno-chan. See that why I keep telling you to spend time with girls, so you could at least learn to deal with teasing.''

''Like you're any better.'' Vali commented, knowing all too well that Issei wasn't any better when it came to teasing.

''At least I try.'' Issei commented with a smirk.

''That's right~.'' Akeno nodded as she got next to him and began running her fingers through his hair. ''And he has me to train him~.''

''H-Hey come one stop tickling me!'' Issei replied bashfully.

''Get a room you two.'' Vali commented uninterested.

''...'' the two were froze in place.

''What?'' Vali asked confused, wondering if he had something on his face.

''Did you just made a sexual remark Vali-kun?'' Akeno asked in awe.

''So?'' he raised his eyebrow confused.

Issei put his hand over his eyes and began to shed tears of happiness. For Vali, to make such a normal comment made Issei feel real proud. ''...Your finally growing up~!''

''Well I'm out of here...Thanks you for the food.'' Vali clapped his hands in a traditional Japanese way and started walking, this discussion was becoming a pain. ''If you need me I'm going to take a nap.''

* * *

 **Later**

Issei sat on his knees while looking at the pair of pictures that were placed on the cabinet in front of him. He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. _''Hey mom, dad. It's been a while, sorry I didn't get to pray for you to much these days, work has been a bitch. Anyway I'm enjoying my current life together with Vali, I'm sure you would have loved him as a son just as much as I care for him as a brother. Hope Heaven is treating you well despite being my parents. Perhaps one day there could be peace between the three biblical factions and I could get a chance to visit Heaven and maybe see you again. I know it's kind of a long shot, but I can't help but hope.''_

Vali entered the room and stared at Issei for a few seconds before asking. ''Praying?''

''Yeah...'' Issei muttered with his eyes closed.

''Make some space.'' Vali said as he kneeled next to Issei.

''You don't to pray too you know.'' Issei said.

''Just paying my respects.'' Vali shrugged his shoulders.

Issei starred at the image of his step-brother as he was praying for the souls of his deceased parents, which showed what kind of man he is, after all anyone who has devil blood running through his veins would get a very painful headache the moment he offers any kind of prayer to God. ''Hey Vali...''

''Yeah?'' He asked with a closed eye.

''I'm glad you're my brother.'' Issei smiled.

Vali seeing his smile sighed. ''You know we are bothers just in name. We are not related by blood.''

''We may have be from different families, but I still think you as my brother. Besides I'm not so sure about the blood part, we did take that oath didn't we?''

Vali chuckled as he remembered what he and Issei had done a while back. ''Ha... The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuutei taking an oath and becoming 'Blood Brothers'.'' Vali muttered as he looked at the matching scars on his and Issei's hands. ''That sounds so wrong no matter how many time I heard it. People would think the apocalypse is coming soon.''

Issei hit the floor with his fist and gave his brother a serious look. ''Just screw the other people.'' He shouted. ''We are our own people, we take our own decisions, and we have no obligation to act like Ddraig and Albion former hosts. We just have to be ourselves.''

Vali stared at him with a rather surprised face before giving him a small snicker. ''You know you actually say some nice stuff once in a while.''

A tick mark appeared on his head. ''H-Hey what's that supposed to mean?''

''Nothing...'' Vali smiled as he got up. ''Come on we have work to do.''

''Yeah, yeah.''

 _''Yeah my current life sure is nice... unlike how it used to be a while ago.''_ Issei thought as he remembered what happened years back that made him and Vali brothers.

* * *

 **END**

 **And that's it boys and girls.**

 **Ok i know that Vali might be a year or two older than Issei, but think of the possibilities if they were classmates.**

 **Bet most of you guys are confused by now. But that about all you will get unless i find someone to continue this story.**


End file.
